Undertale Q&A!
by Plantsvsme
Summary: Got a question? Dare? Other unrelated suggestion? Ask away! Rated T just to be safe(because we all know how the internet works)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bros! Plantsvsme here! I saw a lot of Undertale Q &As, so I made one. Here it is. You can ask anyone In Undertale and AUs anything. Got a dare? Go ahead.**

Frisk: You done with that intro yet? Annoying Dog needs to be walked, and Flowey gets angry when he isn't watered.

Chara:*pokes head out of kitchen* And, we're out of chocolate.

 **Welp, I've got a lot of work to do. *sigh* See ya when we've got a question!**

Papyrus: SANS WHY IS THERE A WHOOPIE CUSION IN THE FRICKIN' TV SET?!

 **Later!**

Papyrus: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-A


	2. Chapter 2

**YASSS FIRST REVIEW YAY!**

Frisk: Really? Wow. I thought it would at least take, like a day.

Pvm: NEVER DOUBT THE POWER OF THE PLANTS! Here it is:

papyrus and sans, do you know other Skelton's?

Sans: I think he meant Skeletons, so I will answer: Not really.

Papyrus: Well, there was that nice person with the boat…

Sans: Oh yeah, they kinda count a little bit. They certainly do have bones, no _bones_ about it.

Papyrus: God, Sans, if I didn't love you…

Sans:If you truly loved me, you'd feed me well.

Papyrus: I feed you spaghetti everyday! What do you mean I don-

oh god please don't let it be

Sans: CUZ AFTER ALL, I'M JUST _skin and bones_ *laughter*

Papyrus: *cringe* *internal screaming* *external screaming* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Welp, until next time, guys. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, we've got 3. THREE! NEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW RECORD!**

Frisk: Well? Ask away!

Hey Sans why do you always have a smile on your face

Sans: _It's always better than explaining why you're sad._

 **Welp. That's enough depressing for the day. Next!**

sans and papyrus, what do you think of all the fangirls you two have?

Papyrus: I, the great papyrus love and appreciate ALL of my fa- *shakes Sans*WE HAVE FANS?!

Me: Too many, if you ask me.

Sans: I dunno. Sure, it's nice to know that we're appreciated, but I get chased EVERY FREAKIN TIME I GO TO WALMART.

Papyrus: I don't…

Sans: Ya know, it needs to be a rule: no answering questions where our names aren't capitalized.

 **Next!**

 **Oh, hey! This one's NOT for the skele-bros! Hey frisk! Get Flowey!**

Frisk: What? Really? Okay…

*drags Flowey in the room in a flowerpot*

Flowey: HEY! LEAVE ME A:LONE, you… you… Fishnose!

Well? Did I get the "f" word right?

Frisk:No. You do have a question, though.

Why'd the chicken cross the road?

Flowey: Certainly not to have to listen to dumb jokes, I'll tell you that.

To get to the idiot's house!

Sans: *snickers*

Papyrus: I don't Get it.

Knock Knock!

Flowey: Huh? Who's there?

The chicken!

Flowey: But the chicken went to the idi-

*gets it*

Get dunked on, sucka.

Flowey: FRIENDLINESS PELLETS FOR EVERYONE*only hits the Guest reviewer tho*

So worth it.

Frisk:*hides flowey under a blanket* Well, that's all for today! Don't forget to ask people OTHER THAN THE SKELEBROS questions!

 **C-ya! NEEEEEXXXXTTTT**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH NOW THERE'S ANOTHER ONE I'm so glad people are leaving comments! Ok. Here it is!**

Does anyone know the Alternative Universes?  
Is Gaster here?  
Is Chara here?  
Also what is everyone's favorite food?

Frisk: Well, Sans taught us a little bit about them, but Toriel and Paps don't seem to get it.

Sans: Paps is in a state of shock still.

Frisk: There you have it.

Sans: Also, we don't know where Gaster is. We saw him once, but…

Chara: I'm here. I'm honestly sad you don't remember the FIRST FREAKING CHAPTER. Lemme quote it to you: "Chara: *pokes head out of kitchen* And, we're out of chocolate." End quote.

Sans: Yep. They're here, as sad as that is.

Me: Now time for favorite foods! I love hot wings. Speaking of, gimme some now.

Chara: *eating them just to be cruel* NOOOO! Also, my favorite*nom* food*nom* is chocolate.

Sans: Hot dogs. No, wait, ketchup.

Papyrus: SPAGHETTI

Frisk: Butts Pie.

Toriel: Snail Pie.

Asgore: Snail pie.

Flowey: THE SOULS OF ALL HUMANS AND MO-

Sans: *gags flowey with a rope* there you go.

Blooky: Ghost sandwiches.

Mettaton: Face Steaks, Darlings!

Burgerpants: Glamburgers. Because who DOESN'T LIKE BURGERS MADE OF SEQUINS AND GLUE!?

Muffet: Spider Donuts.

Undyne:Also spaghetti.

Alphys: Noodles.

Frisk: That's all of u-

 _ **?:My favorite food is durians.**_

Frisk: Who-

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We got a lot of questions. You all ready? Here they are…**

Frisk who do you have a crush on?  
Sans and Toriel what would you do if Frisk somehow befriends a fifteen foot fire breathing dragon?  
Muffet give Frisk a bear...err spider hug  
Papyrus watch the Grudge alone at night in the dark  
Flowey go on a date with a pony from My Little Pony  
Mettaton did you get any calls from angry parents during your Cook Show?  
Alphys what would you do if Undyne is having her time of the month?  
Undyne have you ever heard of the Kraken?  
Chara who scares you?  
Asgore did Toriel beat you up for threatening Frisk?

 **NEXT**

What is Sans reaction to Sansxreader fanfics?  
What is everyone's reaction to fangirls?

 **Finally,**

 **a wild AmethystGalaxy999 appears!**

This one's for Frisk and Chara...how...would you say...do you two get along?

 **I've got a lot of work to do now…**

(these bars separate questions)

Frisk: No comment.

Sans: I would befriend the dragon as well. I'm too lazy to fight it.

Toriel: Why'd you include Sans? I'm their mother, Sans isn't her father…

*whispers*yet

Sans: Did you say something, Tori?

Toriel: …no?

Muffet: Of course, dearie! *hugs frisk*

Frisk: I can't breathe…

Papyrus: OOH! Is that a movie?

(this next part was added later, after the initial interview:

Me/PVM: So, how was the movie, Pa-

Papyrus: *unintelligible screams*

End note)

Flowey: *flips reviewer the bird*

Mettaton: Of course not, Darling, my shows are ALL rated E for Everyone. All the humans AND monsters love them! And me. Who can blame them?

Alphys: *points to a cage in the corner* It's made of pure Platinum, she can't bend that. Also, I plug Frisk and Flowey's ears; nobody needs to hear the words she says.

Undyne: OF COURSE! It's the coolest! Onion-San has taken to dressing upo like one to impress us.

Alphys: It doesn't work.

Onion-San: HI I'm ONION-KRAKEN, YA HEAR?

(onion-san is available for questions now. happy b-day.)

Chara: PVM scares me. A lot.

PVM: LOVE ME CHARA!*hug tackles them*

Chara: HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP

Asgore: Yes.

A lot.

Sometimes she scares me.

Sans: eh, they're okay. it's weird how many of them there are.

Papyrus: How many of what there are?

Sans:*eyes turn black* stories about me and my ecto-

Toriel: That's enough. Sans, go to your room. Papyrus, you too.

Sans: ok

Papyrus: Awww…

Toriel: I think our fans are sweet, but when they write stories like what Sans was talking about, I am FORCED to put my foot down.

PVM: BTW I'm not putting EVERYONE'S reactions here. Some have already been stated anyway.

Frisk and Chara: (said at the same time) Frisk: We're besties. Chara: We hate each other.

*Frisk looks at Chara* We hate each other.

 **WELLY WELLY WELL WELL WELL. That was a lot. See ya next time! Adios, reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6(it's long)

**here it is…**

I double dog dare sans and papyrus to read a Sansxpapyrus fanfic (lemon). NO backing out.

Sans: NO BACKING OUT?!

Papyrus: ME AND SANS?! SHIPPED?!

Me: NOPE*kills Sans and Papyrus* Sorry, they're… uhh… not available at this time.

Toriel: Did I hear lemons? Sans, I thought you HATED lemon bars… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SANS?!

Me: Helped him.

 **NEXT**

*space time warping sounds* *black haired kid wielding a scythe jumps through the ceiling* Hey im Obsidian and I hope you like random made up people jumping through your ceiling because i wants to contribute to your Q and A and I need to tell sans something (insert sans reacting here) TORIEL WANTS TO MARRY YOU!

Me: (0-0) Welp… sans is dead now… and Toriel heard that… So did frisk…

[RESET]

(everyone's alive again)

*space time warping sounds* *black haired kid wielding a scythe jumps through the ceiling* Hey im Obsidian and I hope you like random made up people jumping through your ceiling because i wants to contribute to your Q and A and I need to tell sans something) Sans: Huh? What is it? (TORIEL WANTS TO MARRY YOU!

Sans: 0-0

0 0

#-#

(it's supposed to be a blush)

Welp, I'm goin to Grillby's 2: The Refrying. I won't be back for a while.

Toriel: Did I hear my name?

Frisk: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I SHIP IT LIKE UPS!

Toriel: Oh! Did the new jacket I bought for Sans get here?

Frisk: Still ship it.

Undyne: Aww, don't be sad, Asgore. There are plenty of "fish in the sea".

*sans sans-eports into the room*

Sans: heh. I get it.

Papyrus: * **PAIN** *

 **NEXT**

So... Is Sans x Underfell! Sans canon? I have no life. c;

Sans: Nope. I'm done.

UF! Sans: (Underfell Sans word) this (Underfell Sans word), I'm out.

(they both sans-eport away{to different places mind you})

 **NEXT**

HOI! IM TEMMIE!

tEMMIE: HoI!1!1!

Undyne: OH GOD THEY'RE EVERYWHERE

*Temmies are everywhere. Only God can save us now-*

?: Or, in this case, two devils.

tEMMIE: NUUUuU!1! I've bIN Defeetid!1!

*all the tems are dead but one*

Me: Nice one Chara.

Chara: You weren't so bad yourself.

Me: *squeals* A GENUINE COMPLEMENT?! So you DO love me!

Chara: OH GOD FRISK SAVE ME PLZ GOAT MOM SAVE ME SOMEBODY PLEASE*gets hug tackled by Me*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **NEXT**

Frisk:I ship it.

 **I SAID NEXT(there is a lot)**

Undyne and Papyrus have you met the Flying Spaghetti Monster?  
Sans have a joke showdown with The Joker  
Undyne which of these ancient sea predators do you like the best: the giant shark, Megalodon; the giant bone armored fish, Dunkleosteus; or the giant eel crocodile, Mosasaurus?  
Flowey play Plants vs Zombies 2 and defeat at least one boss  
Frisk and Chara watch Ghostbusters  
Mettaton does being in your 'computer' form cramp you?  
Alphys did you and Undyne ever watch Shark Week?  
Muffet who told you about Frisk?  
Papyrus what would you do if you met Chuck Norris?  
Chara which is scarier: Teletubbies, Barney the Dinosaur, The Grudge, a shirtless Dr. Eggman, or Mettaton EX dressed in a tutu?

Undyne&Papyrus&Me: ALL HAIL THE FSM. rAmen.

Sans: Nah. We did that once, and now the DC universe has a restraining order.

Undyne. Well, I would love to choose the Dunkleosteus, but poor Onion-San over there is trying really hard to act like all of them at once to get attention, so I gotta choose him. Sorry, Dunky.

Onion-San: YEAH! I'M ONION-DUNK-MOSA-MEGA!

Flowey: I beat it. Already. *shows the proof*

Frisk: OOH! That sounds fun!

Chara: I hate this crap.

Me: Oh! Can I join in?

Frisk: Sure!

Chara: NO!

Me: Okay then!

(everyone's reactions: Frisk! I LOVED IT! IT WAS REALLY A LESSON ABOUT FRIENDSHIP-

Chara: That's everything to you. Even the grudge was secretly "a lesson about loneliness and how to prevent it".

Frisk: IT WAS!

Chara: I liked all of it involving ghosts, and the rest was crap.

Me: I liked it. Other that the cruddy SFX, which was

END NOTE)

Mettaton: My normal form is just as fabulous as my EX form. And I'm a robot, so I don't cramp.

Alphys: Yes. Always. She goes CRAZY when we do though… It's like a feeding frenzy!

Muffet: Hm? Oh, it was a small person in green and yellow. I remember only that much.. Maybe 100 G would clear my memory…

Frisk:*turns to Chara*

Chara: Nope! Not me, I hate spiders.

Papyrus: I would challenge him to a good old fashioned duel! Nobody can beat the Great Papyrus!

Chuck: Except for Me, that is. *tosses Paps out the window with a good old-fashioned roundhouse kick*

Chara: None, the scariest thing is THIS DINGUS WHO WON'T STOP HUG TACKLING ME.

Me: Who could that be…?

 **Until next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. I'm back and BENDING SOME RULES TO GET WHAT I WANT! We got like 7 questions or something. Not like I read 'em or anything but STILL! Also, from NOW ON, if you have a question, PM it to me, okay? Thanks, y'all.**

Frisk walked into the room, waving around a small box labelled "Questions". They ran into the room, then ran around a few times just for good measure. "Hey! Hey! We have ne-

Wait, why are we in a different format?"

"CHANGE IT BACK…" sans muttered lazily.

"Whatever! All of you come on out, we have more questions and dares!" Frisk yelled.

"ugh. More? I thought that this story was dead and gone." Chara groaned.

I shook my head. "This story isn't dead till im dead. NOW LET'S DO QUESTIONS!"

 **Question 1:** *Opens up portal to an Older Fem Frisk X Sans universe.*

Interact with the characters from this Q and A. I'm going out for some Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Want any?

"NOOOOO THANK YOU THAT PLACE CAN GO BURN IN HELL NO THANK YOU." Frisk began to curl up in a ball and hide under a pillow.

"Okay then," I said. Next!

 **Question 2:** Is Sans and Gaster related

"Well, my name is capitalized, so I guess I have to answer this. Gaster is my father. You disagree? Look my name up on , I dare you."

 **Question 3:** Frisk, I triple-dog dare YOU to kiss Chara.(IF you back out,I WILL STOP WATCHING UNDERTALE!)

"…" Frisk stood there, confused, staring at the slip of paper.

Sans grinned. "we don't wanna lose any visitors. You know what to do."

"NO THANK YOU CHARAS MINE GET OUT OKAY BYE." I said quickly, throwing the small slip of paper on the floor.

 **Question 4:** Hey Sans! Long time no see! *holds up condiments* Now, I RELISH in the thought of being able to KETCHUP with you, but I must *holds up banana pudding* SPILT!

"hmm… I mayo use those sometime!"

"SANS I WILL BREAK YOU"

"woah, now, you're turning into a muenster."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

"No need for that papyrus. Alrighty, next que-" I began.

A blond woman with a red sweater, black sweatpants, and a name tag reading,*Salya Varcanti Serif* appears in a flash of pink.

"FATHER-IN-LAW GASTTTEERERRRRRERR" the woman blinks, her bright blue eyes dimming. "Dang, wrong Universe... *sigh* I wish Sans' machine would work already... He's so sad..." She stands up straight. "Hello, I am Salya Varcanti Serif, Wife of Comic Sans Serif in the universe Creative!Tale. He was kinda a creep at first, honestly... *she smiles good naturedly* but we got together. Quick thing... What are the pairings in this?"

She then teleported in another flash of pink to Chara.

"ALSO, Chara, heres some chocolate!" *Hands them 5 months' worth of chocolate.*

"uh… thanks…?" They took the chocolate and ate a bar.

"WHITE CHOCOLATE ISN'T REAL CHOCOLATE! ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!" She kept shouting 'ONE OF US' for a couple minutes before being teleported away and switched with a version of Sans holding a small black boned skeleton in a green dress with a Winnie the pooh blanket. He's cooing and smiling before looks up and is surprised. "Um... Why am I here?" He takes a paper from his back pocket, holding the child in one hand as he reads it and his eye sockets widen. "OHHH. Salya's shift started and I was sent in her place... Well, hello, I'm Sans! I see I'm in an alternate universe, most likely a Q&A based off the fact that Sal was here. Well, here are a few hopefully reasonable and inoffensive questions." He stuffs the paper in his jacket's pocket and hold the young skeleton with both hands.

"Frisk, what is your gender, or do you now have one?

Chara, same as Frisk."

"uh, not to interrupt but the author senses more questions so I will answer this one now. I, along with Chara, am genderfluid, but mostly go with "they" to avoid confusion." Frisk said.

"Way to answer my question for me, frisk," Chara said.

"Toriel, do you ever see yourself getting back with Asgore?" Ct! Sans asked.

"you need jesus," Toriel said.

Sans. Do you like Pokemon? CAUSE I NEED SOMEONE ON TEAM MYSTIC TO HELP ME TAKE DOWN A GYM NEARBY! I NEED HELP!"

He takes a breath. "Sorry, I've just been trying for, almost three weeks, to get the dang gym back from Valor..."

"HELL NO! TEAM INSTINCT!" I said, yelling.

"geez, man, calm down. But yeah, me and Pvm are on the same team. He paid everyone money to get them to be instinct. I'll still help though. You can have the gym, too."

CT! Sans then looks around before realizing something. "I'm sorry if you guys have already gotten some of these questions, I'm... Not very imaginative..." The child in his arms begins to look tired and yawns loudly. Sans smiles at the kid before waving by to everyone else and teleporting ways in a flash of blue.

"well that was eventful." Frisk said.

"I didn't even get to hug-tackle chara though…" I moaned.

" THANK GOD FOR THAT." Chara said.

"wait, what's this? MORE QUESTIONS?! Jesus, Shark Lord, you need to STOP. Just kidding, I love the support. Here they are:" I said, preparing to read off the small sheet of paper containing the questions.

 **Question 5:** Alphys when you had Mettaton help you with getting Frisk to be your friend, why did you have him use a bleeping chainsaw?  
Papyrus what would you say to Undyne if you learned what she done when Frisk tried to save her and when the Monster Kid's life was in danger?*whispers 'she didn't even offer to help Frisk'*  
Sans what's your view of Spooky Scary Skeletons?  
Muffet where did you get your pet?  
{Temmie go on a night out in the town on my pet, Nightvern. *to the author, Nightvern is pitch black armored Wyvern that is twice of omega Flowey's size and had red eyes and a katana for a tail*}if you want or have her...Temmie's a girl right? set everything on fire with an escaped mental Sans Skull pet...whichever one you want  
Undyne battle a mentally insane land great white shark with an AK47 and a laser beam attached to it's head...hehe sorry  
Sans battle the true face of evil...Donald Trump  
Toriel tell off all the monsters that tried to kill Frisk...Sans and Papyrus are the only ones who didn't try to kill them*glares at Chara*  
Chara wear a pink princess dress and proclaim that your a pretty princess*don't tell them this, but if they denies this then have their worst nightmare give the ultimate bear hug imaginable*

"oh boy."

"well, y-you see, uh… I was hoping m-mettaton wouldn't find F-frisk."

Papyrus acted shocked. "SHE DIDN'T TRY TO HELP THEM? UNDYNE! GET IN HERE!

Sans took a deep breath. "welp…

Funny punny skeletons will ceaselessly make puns.

It won't stop till the sun rises then our work is done."

"Sans, dumb UNFUNNY skeletons should be at their sentry post!

Follow me and then you'll see I was the guardsman with the most."

"whats the matter, papyrus? Got a "bone" to pick?"

"SANS, you know I hate your puns."

"well you can suck a-"

"SANS!"

"okay, thanks for the parody guys, but its time to go. See ya!" I interrupted.

"I baked it myself, dearie~" Muffet replied.]

(the following event was recorded after the initial QandA process.:

"hello? Is anyone there? Well, if you get this, save me. Temmie hopped on a Gaster blaster, and set everything on fire while dating this giant dragon thingy. Now Temmie and the dragon had around a thousand Temmvern Babies and everyone else is dead! Please help.")

Undyne slung her spear over her shoulder. "Fight one of those… again?"

"wait, again?" Alphys asked, as undyne gestured to a decaying great white laser land shark corpse in the corner of the room.

"fight Trump? Oh yeah, im fighting trump AND Hillary. Go gary J!" sans put a shirt on that read ' gary Johnson for pres'

Toriel smiled. "I told them off the minute I knew we were safe."

" I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS! I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS! I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!" chara screamed.

"I'm hurt, chara. That hurt. In here." I said, tackle hugging her anyway.

 **K das it**


End file.
